Kagome's transformation
by Nekoinuhanyou
Summary: All i am going to give away is that Kagome is turned into a hanyou and thier is going to be quite a bit of KagInu and a little bit of SanMir as well. Hojo bashing and also i'm going to leave the story as is and make a sequal soon as i figure out a title f
1. Chapter 1 prologue

Kagome's Transformation Chapter 1: Prologue 

It had been a year since they had defeated Naraku. Kagome, Shippo and the others had decided to help rebuild the Youkai slayers' village. There had been a lot of changes since the defeat of Naraku. Sango got her brother back, and as for Inuyasha and Kagome, let's just say the two of them never stopped arguing over pointless stuff, even though the Shikon jewel was once again completed. The time came to make the jewel disappear forever and Kagome was going to let Inuyasha have his wish to become a full Inu Youkai. They traveled to the cave where the jewel was first made, and Kagome told Inuyasha to repeat after her the words for his transformation. "Inuyasha repeat after me," Kagome said. "Power of the Shikon jewel, make Inuyasha a…" "Make me a Hanyou," said Inuyasha, cutting her off. Kagome was surprised at his wish to remain a Hanyou. The blinding light came, and in a flash the sacred jewel was gone. This caused Kagome to faint. Then, after the jewel had vanished, Inuyasha immediately ran to her side, only to find that she now had two Inu ears, as well as fangs and claws. She started to stir, and asked, "Inuyasha what are you staring at me for?" Surprised all Inuyasha could do was point at her bag and tell her look in that thing that sounds like Miroku's name. Kagome took out her mirror and screamed, startled by what she saw. This was quickly followed by the word "Oswurawi" repeated several times. After the spell wore off and Inuyasha got up from the ground, he then explained how Kagome got turned into a Hanyou.

* * *

**Flashback**

"Power of the Shikon jewel, make Inuyasha a…" "Make me a Hanyou," said Inuyasha, cutting her off. Kagome was surprised at his wish to remain a Hanyou. The blinding light came, and in a flash the sacred jewel was gone.

**End of Flashback**

When Inuyasha was finished explaining that the wish backfired, they decided that they had to tell the others what happened. Suddenly, Sango's Hiraikotsu came flying at Kagome, who dodged it in the nick of time. "Inuyasha, who is that Inu Hanyou behind you," asked Sango, disappointed that the Hiraikotsu had missed her. Next, Miroku came in, and decided that the Hanyou behind Inuyasha was trying to attack them, so he tried to open his Kazanna. "Miroku you Baka! You don't have your kazanna anymore!" Inuyasha yelled at him . Haven't you noticed that Kagome isn't here?" "Alright Inuyasha" the monk said, feeling that the Hanyou was trying to control him. "You're both so stupid, this Inu Hanyou IS Kagome!" Both Sango and Miroku stared in shock. "Are you sure that's Kagome, Inuyasha? We have no proof that you're telling us the truth."

As Inuyasha turned around, Kagome gave Inuyasha a look that could only mean one thing.

* * *

(Author's Note) Sorry for the cliffhanger but it has to be in there, for it makes the suspense build.

This is only chapter 1 but this is my first ever fanfic so please let me know if it is any good or not. Please no flames

Japanese Terms (In order of which they appear)

Inu- dog

Youkai- demon

Oswurawi- Sit

Hanyou- half demon

Hiraikotsu- boomerang bone

Kazanna- Wind tunnel

Baka- Moron


	2. Chapter 2 Explaining to the family

Chapter 2: Explaining to the Family 

Inuyasha was staring at the now Hanyou Kagome with fear in his eyes. She was going to say the word just to prove to Sango and Miroku that it was her. "Inuyasha, oswurawi," Kagome said, and Inuyasha plummeted to the ground. Both the demon slayer and perverted monk had faces that had shock written all over them. "What did ya do that for you wench," Inuyasha said in the rudest tone possible. He then got up and headed towards the village with the others, muttering to himself all the way. As they approached Kaede's hut, Kagome was the last to approach it, afraid of what Kaede might do to her. Kaede and Shippo looked up at the Hanyou in the doorway. "Who might ye be Hanyou," asked Kaede. Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha, and Miroku began to sweat when a ball of fur known as the fox demon Shippo interrupted. "Where is Kagome," he asked, unaware of the fact that she was standing right in front of him. "Kagome is right in front of you ya little twerp," said Inuyasha, who then hit Shippo on the head. "Inuyasha, oswurawi," Kagome yelled. "How many times have I told you not to hit him, he's only a little kid." Kaede just looked at Kagome and asked, "What happened to ye Kagome how did ye become an Inu Hanyou like Inuyasha?" Kagome sighed and prepared to tell Kaede the story, which was likely not to be the last time. "The Shikon no Tama did this to me."

"I am going back to my time to explain to my family what happened, and will be there for a few days. Inuyasha, you're coming with me, seeing as it is your fault that I am a Hanyou," said Kagome grabbing him as he tried to sneak away. Inuyasha and Kagome headed off to the well to face her family's reactions to her new body. Kagome got on Inuyasha's who jumped in with her and landed in present day Tokyo. As they got out of the well, they headed over to the house where Kagome noticed her friends were there, as well as Hojo (the guy who couldn't take a hint).

"Oh no Inuyasha, we'll have to go in the back, I can't let my friends see me like this" Kagome said. The Hanyou did as he was told and jumped up and through an empty room in the back. Of course her mom was waiting in Kagome's room and asked "Kagome what happened to you, why are you a Hanyou like Inuyasha?" Both the Hanyous began to sweat and started to explain what happened. " Oh I see, so it was the Shikon jewel that did this to you. Because Inuyasha was already a Hanyou, it backfired and turned you into one." At last Kagome could rest after explaining how she became a Hanyou to her family, though her grandpa didn't think too well of the idea of his only granddaughter being a Hanyou. Then the doorbell rang and Kagome suddenly remembered. "Oh no my friends are still here I forgot about them. Mom do you have any hats?" Kagome asked. "Right here" her mom replied, handing her and Inuyasha a hat to cover their ears when Kagome went to answer the door.

As Kagome opened the door she saw the concerned faces of her friends and thought "Oh no, Grandpa what did you tell them I had this time." Inuyasha was standing behind Kagome, but the girls did not notice him and continued chatting with her when Hojo broke their chatter into silence. "Kagome would you like to go to the movies with me since you're feeling better. That is when Inuyasha started growling. Of course he was jealous that this boy was asking Kagome out, because he loved her. Not that he was ever going to admit it. Ayumi, Yuka, and Re turned to face their friend Kagome and asked at the same time. "Kagome who is that standing behind you?" "Oh shit I forgot about Inuyasha," she thought, and knew that she had to introduce him. Hojo was a little upset at the way this boy was holding his girlfriend. "WHO ARE YOU," Hojo asked, not liking the idea of Inuyasha being with Kagome, especially since this guy has long flowing silvery hair, and why was he wearing a hat? "Ayumi, Yuka, Eri, Hojo, this is Inuyasha and Inuyasha these are my friends Ayumi, Yuka, Eri and Hojo" Kagome had introduced them but Inuyasha did not like Hojo one bit, if only because he was trying to get Kagome to go out with him. "Now listen here Inuyasha, Kagome is my girlfriend, not yours, so get away from her!" Hojo spat at Inuyasha unaware of the fact that he was threatening someone that could beat him to a pulp in a matter of seconds. Then the questions started flying. "Kagome how long have you known Inuyasha," Ayumi asked. "About a year why," answered the 16 year old girl. "Are you going out with him? Is that the reason you're turning Hojo down," Both Eri and Yuka asked." The answers to your questions are yes and that he is my boyfriend," Kagome replied while giving Inuyasha a look that said you better go along with it or I will say the O word. Hojo looked crestfallen and then angrily said to Inuyasha, "How dare you take my girlfriend away from me." The Hanyou just answered with "Feh, she never was your girlfriend, she's mine not yours, and if you ever come near Kagome again I will beat you to a pulp." "Hey Kagome how about we play a game of truth or dare so we can get to know Inuyasha better," Yuka suggested. "Alright, we will do it!" Kagome sighed, there was no getting out of this, and her friends would have found out eventually that she and Inuyasha were Hanyous. She just did not like telling her friends the story, but if she had to, she would do it for the sake of keeping her friends, and hoping Inuyasha wouldn't beat Hojo to a pulp.

* * *

(A.N.) Next chapter will be truth or dare, and be prepared for a little Hojo bashing. Also, later on, Sango, Shippo, Kilala, and Miroku will also teleport through the well. The Shikon no Tama wasn't really destroyed, it just hangs around Kagome's neck now. That is all I am going to give away and please review. 


	3. Chapter 3 Truth or dare

Truth or dare

Recap: Last time

Inuyasha and Kagome where going into a game of truth or dare with Kagome's friends Ayumi, Yuka, Eri, and Hojo. Also Kagome is now a hanyou so had a hat on her head to hide the inu ears as well as Inuyasha and the Inu ears.

" Kagome truth or dare?" Yuka asked. " Truth" Kagome replied. Have you really been sick from school or were you seeing Inuyasha and where did ya meet him?" was the question Yuka asked. " I met him at the goshiboku tree and no I have not been sick from school I have been in the feudal era collecting shards of the shikon jewel" Kagome mumbled. Her friends just looked at her with shocked expressions on their faces. "Your not serious are you? Ayumi asked Kagome who looked at Inuyasha who nodded in agreement that she was telling the truth. Her friends just looked at her and were wow is that even possible each one of them thought. " Alright my turn to ask" said Hojo. "Inuyasha truth or dare?' "uh truth" Inuyasha responded to Hojo's question. Why do you have silvery coloured hair, claws and wearing a hat? " Because I am a half demon" the Hanyou replied really quickly. The girls known as Kagome's friends their jaws just dropped. "Are you…. serious " Eri stuttered. Kagome and Inuyasha just nodded.(a/n Ayumi, Eri , Yuka, and Hojo will be the only ones asking the questions now back to the story.) "A hanyou but I thought demons didn't exist the next thing your going to tell me is that Kagome is a miko" blurted an exasperated Hojo. " They really do exist Hojo and yes I am a miko" the 15 year old girl answered." Prove it" stated Ayumi "and prove that you have shards of the shikon jewel." " Since you insist I will prove it to you" Kagome answered and then ordered Inuyasha to get her a bow and arrows as well as to set up a target. " Damn wench who does she think she is ordering me to do stuff for her" Inuyasha cursed. Unfourtanatley for him Kagome heard what he was muttering and said "Osurwari". Inuyasha then meets his friend the ground and gets up after the spell wore off while her friends just looked dumfounded. " What just happened and why did a Inuyasha fall to the ground when you said Osurwari?" Ayumi and Yuka asked. " um never mind that but now that my target is set up I will prove to you that I am not lying" a nervous looking Kagome replied. She then shot the arrow and a blue aura engulfed it as it hit the target which then disintegrated into ash. Her friends were amazed at her power and then Hojo spotted Inuyasha's sword the tetsaiga . " Who's sword is this and why is it so rusty? The pesky couldn't take a hint guy asked. "It's mine why?" answered a pissed off Inuyasha who now grabbed his sheath sword. Kagome and Inuyasha Truth or dare? Dare the miko and hanyou replied to Eri. I dare you to take off your hats! Both Kagome and Inuyasha took off their hats to reveal dog ears on the top of their heads. "Aw so cute " the 3 girls exclaimed. " Get your hands off my ears" Inuyasha growled and can you also stop touching mine" Kagome asked. " Oh sorry we didn't know that you did not like your ears being touched " Yuka whimpered on behalf of the girls. " You're a freak a freak that stole my girlfriend and turned her into a freak as well!" Hojo yelled at Inuyasha. " Who ya calling a freak Hobo and besides if Kagome wasn't my girlfriend she wouldn't have ditched you wait actually she would ditch you your pathetic weakling." Inuyasha snickered. " Who ya calling the weakling Inu crud I bet I could beat you up with out having you lay a finger on me so there ." Hocrap smiled triumphantly . " You forgot something Ho baby I can beat the living daylights out of you I am a hanyou and my sword is not rusty that is not it's true power" Inuyasha smirked. " Is that so I challenge you to a fight whoever wins gets Kagome" Ho trash stated. " Deal besides I'm gonna win you have no chance against me you pathetic weak human even Kagome could beat you up." Inuyasha murmered the last bit. " What was that you were saying that my dear Kagome can beat me up? Ho stupid asked. " I'm not a possession you baka" Kagome yelled at Hoturd . " I will be the referee of the fight" Ayumi stated. "1…2…3… go " she yelled and the fight began. Hocrud charged at Inuyasha going to punch him but the half demon just jumped out of the way like it was simple. It was now Inuyasha's turn to attack and he punched Hoho in the face knocking him near unconscious. The next 10 minutes this went on Hobo tried to punch the hanyou but without any luck was now knocked unconscious and Inuyasha smirked triumphantly " I win you can never ask Kagome on another date again whatever that is!" he implied. " Inuyasha wins" Ayumi called and Inuyasha can you please show us what your sword does" she asked. The hanyou merely looked at Kagome who nodded to say it was okay but first they had to get rid of Ho crap. " Eh Kagome what should I do with Ho crud? " Inuyasha asked. " Hm put him way over there in those bushes and make sure he is hidden" the hanyou miko responded. " Alright" Inuyasha replied to her as he shoved Ho crap into the thickness of the furthest bushses from the shrine. " Now can we see a demonstration with your sword now that Ho trash is gone" Yuka asked. Inuyasha just looked at Kagome and she told him he could do it with his sword." Inuyasha you can use that tree over there for a demonstration" Kagome said. " Alright I will show the demo now" the hanyou replied as he unsheathed the tetsaiga.


	4. Chapter 4 A New Companion

Chapter 4 A new companion

Recap: Last chapter Kagome and Inuyasha play a game of truth or dare with Kagome's friends which revealed that they were half demons. Then they asked Inuyasha to do a demonstration with his sword while Inuyasha started to unsheathe the Tetsaiga. ( a/n you better be happy with this I went out of my way to put it up on Christmas day and chapter 3 up on Christmas eve.)

As Inuyasha unsheathed the tetsaiga and it transformed into the giant fang the girls other than Kagome were just astounded at how a rusty sword could turn into a huge fang. " Cool sword who did you receive it from?" the girls asked ( excluding Kagome). " My father left it in my possession he was a great dog demon and Lord of the western lands in feudal Japan" Inuyasha replied to their question. The expression oh was across all her friends faces. " For further information the sword was forged from one of my father's fangs." Inuyasha stated to the amazement that a fang could be that huge to Kagome's friends. The demonstration with the tetsaiga was now done and the hanyou had once again sheathed his sword. " Hey Kagome there is a dance coming up at the school why don't you bring Inuyasha with you for your date instead of having Ho crud asking you even though you have turned him down several times and now we see why." Ayumi said. " I'm afraid Inuyasha and I can't go because in case you forgot were both half dog demons and wouldn't our ears attract a crowd since we can't wear hats to the dance and it is probably not the night of the new moon which is when we would turn human!" Kagome exclaimed to her friends. " You too are both coming because it is on the night of the new moon just arrive after sunset and the dance has a theme as well." Eri said. " What is the theme for the dance this time ?" Kagome sweetly asked. " Oh the theme is the feudal era which means Inuyasha can wear his fire rat haori and is allowed to bring his sword as long as it is sheathed." Ayumi said. Inuyasha just looked at Ayumi dumfounded wondering how on earth she knew that he was wearing a haori made from hairs of the fire rat. " Kagome can you come here a minute?" Inuyasha asked sounding less cocky then normal. " Alright Inuyasha what is it that you want." Kagome replied wondering why Inuyasha had asked her to come over to him without the hanyou being word and saying wench get ya butt over here. " Listen we can go to this dance thing of yours in 7 days if I can question your friend Ayumi." Inuyasha asked. " Sure you can question her but I don't see why you want to." Kagome responded to his question.

Meanwhile back in the Feudal era Sango and Shippo heard someone yell for help. " Help someone please help me" the voice frantically screamed. Shippo hurried off at his demon speed to see who was shouting for help only to come across another teenage kitsune being attacked my a spider youkai. " Fox fire" the male kitsune shouted as the spider was burned to a crisp since it was a weak demon. The girl kitsune who a minute ago was struggling for her life was relieved now that the spider demon that was going to eat her was destroyed by another fox demon. Hey he's kind of cute she thought before she fainted. Shippo saw this and quickly caught her before she hit the ground and decided to carry her back to Kaede's hut to heal her from the wounds that had been reflected upon her. A few minutes after Shippo was thinking she's cute I wonder if I can get her to be my girlfriend and help me make Inuyasha and Kagome confess their feelings to each other. He smiled at that thought when he entered Kaede's small yet cozy hut. " What ails you child" the kind priestess and protector of the village asked the now blushing kitsune. "It's this girl I saved her from a spider demon" Shippo replied to the elderly miko. " Aye I see what ye mean child lay her down over there" Kaede said as she pointed towards the futon on the other side of the room. Five minutes later Sango came back after dealing with the remains of the burnt spider demon and making it impossible for it to come back from the dead even with a jewel shard because she had disposed of it for good. " Sango did you dispose of the demons remains?" Shippo asked the young but beautiful taijiya who had the hiraikotsu slung across her back and was in her travelling kimono now. " yes Shippo the youkai is gone for good." Sango replied to the young kitsune. " Shippo as soon as she wakes up do you think you could ask her what her name is for us?" Sango asked him. " Uh ya sure I can" said the young fox demon as a blush made its way across his face which the taijiya noticed right away. Kaede came back over to the 2 companions and said " The young girl is stirring from her unconscious ye should go ask her what her name is and she is lucky to survive her wounds were quite fatal and ye brought her to me just in time." " Shippo please do what I asked you too or I will tell Kagome not to give you any candy." the exterminator sweetly said to the young fox demon as he made his way over to the young girl who was around his age. " As the girl stirred she looked around her surroundings and jumped yelling " Where the hell am I an where is that god damn spider demon?" she had scared the living daylights out of poor Shippo who was slowly approaching her to ask her what her name is. " Hi my name is Shippo and I was the one who rescued you from the spider demon since you don't remember that I killed it when you were still conscious" the nervous kitsune said hoping it would calm her down. " Oh sorry for scaring you like that my name is Kitsa and arigato for saving me from that evil beast his brother killed my parents when I was about 7 and he has been after me ever since I took his brother's life the only reason I had no chance was because he had these imbedded in his legs." She replied to the young fox demon boy who she thought was around her age while saying her sentence she opened her palm to reveal 4 shards of the shikon jewel. " Why are you carrying tainted jewel shards of the shikon jewel with you when only my friend Kagome can purify them and she is much older than me." Shippo stated and asked. " Um because I slashed them out of the spider demon's legs before he severely wounded me for taking them" Kitsa replied. " By the way how old are you Kitsa?" Shippo asked because he was indeed curious hoping he could make this girl his future mate. " I'm 14 just turned 14 two days ago though" Kitsa replied and she saw the brightened look on Shippo's face. " Why did you want to know and how old are you might I ask?" " I'm 13 and no reason why I asked I just wanted to know how old you were" he said hoping that the young female kitsune would believe him. Yes she's close to my age and is so cute I hope she will want to be my girlfriend Shippo thought where as Kitsa was thinking similar to Shippo I hope he will be my boyfriend he is just so cute and he saved my life but I wonder who Kagome is and why she goes home through a well. The 2 kitsunes had wandering minds for the rest of the day when Kitsa bumped into the perverted monk Miroku. " Hello fair maiden who might you be my names Miroku and am very pleased to meet you!" My name is Kitsa and your friend Shippo saved me all he told me about you is that you were a monk she replied. " well then Kitsa will you do the honour of bearing my children?" he asked when he was hit on the head with Sango's hiraikotsu and the taijiya glowering behind at him. " Save it Miroku you were womanizing again." The exterminator spoke as Miroku was about to come up with an excuse and then groped Sango which caused. " Pervert how many times have I told you not to grope me." A very angry taijiya yelled at the perverted monk known as Miroku. " But Sango it's my hand my hand is cursed to wandering where it is not supposed to." He said hoping she would not hit him with the hiraikotsu again or he would be unconscious for the rest of the night.

Back to the present.

"Kagome we really have to go now see you and Inuyasha at the dance hopefully" Yuka said. " And don't worry we won't tell anyone about you being hanyou's and if Hojo does we will beat the living daylights out of him. Right girls." Ayumi said to Eri and Yuka. " Yes we will beat the crap out of him so he won't tell your secret Kagome." Eri said to her best friend. " ok well it is best that Inuyasha and I get back to the feudal era before our friends there start worrying since Inuyasha is never gone for more than I night and is it alright if I bring two more friends to the dance?" Kagome asked her friends. " Yes you can the school was encouraging guests to the dance and they will fit right in since they are from feudal Japan." Ayumi said. " Ok awesome bye see all of you guys next Friday." Kagome said as she and Inuyasha headed towards the well house to return to the feudal era and find more jewel shards since when Inuyasha wished on the shikon jewel it had not disappeared but shattered into millions of pieces again. When they got back to the feudal era and came out of the well only to hear…..

Sorry but I am leaving it at that for tonight I ate too much turkey and now have a stomach ache this is also my longest chapter yet and ya I know it's a cliff hanger but it is Christmas day please review and the next chapter is called the School dance.


	5. Chapter 5 The School Dance

Chapter 5 the dance

Recap

When they got back to the feudal era and came out of the well only to hear…..

Sango yelling pervert which meant Miroku had groped her again. As Inuyasha and Kagome climbed out of the well they were greeted with a flying ball of fur coming towards them. The ball of fur turned out to be as Shippo glad that Kagome was back." "Kagome the reason I was calling Houshi a hentai this time is because he was hitting on a young girl around Shippo's age that is also a fox demon." Sango said so they would know it was for a different reason." Oh and where is this extra brat that is a kitsune like brat 1 here." Inuyasha said plus the fact of insulting Shippo at the same time was his way of poking fun at the kid. "Right here and I have a name ya know and it's not brat." Kitsa stated. "Oh if you name what is it then." Inuyasha jeered. "My name is Kitsa and I am 14 years old just a year older than Shippo." She said proudly. "Uh guys" Kagome said to the group "I have some interesting news for you." "Really what may this news do to concern us Lady Kagome?" Miroku said. "Well my school is having a dance and I'm allowed to bring a date as well as 2 friends from somewhere else along so I was wondering if you and Sango would like to come since Inuyasha has agreed to be my date." Kagome replied. "I would love to come with Lady Sango here." The monk was getting perverted thoughts in his head about all the pretty girls who would be there. "Not a chance" said the demon slayer as she brought hiraikotsu over her back and hit him on the head with it. (A/N Sorry but I can't resist Miroku getting hit on the head with Sango's weapon.) Miroku then got the swirly eyes as he was knocked into unconscious again. "Sango will you please do it for me everyone at the dance has to have a date." Kagome said while Sango gave in because she was getting puppy dog eyes from her best friend. "Thanks Sango oh and there is a theme for the dance…" Kagome stated. "Nani what is the theme?" the taijiya asked. "The theme is the feudal era so you don't need to change." Inuyasha answered for Kagome. "Kagome why can't I come?" Shippo whined. "Because it is a dance for teens in grade 12 only" "Which means you have to be 17 and 18 not 13" Inuyasha said rather smugly.

The week quickly passed and soon it was time to through the well to Kagome's time. ( A/N here is what each is wearing their regular outfit except Sango is in her slayers outfit so she could bring her hiraikotsu. , Inuyasha and Miroku are wearing what they wear in the anime and Kagome is wearing her miko outfit with her hair pulled back in a low ponytail.) "Alright everyone you're not to say that you're from the feudal era or else they will get suspicious" Kagome stated since it was the night of the new moon Kagome and Inuyasha turned human as soon as the sunset. They arrived on the other side of the well and Miroku asked if he could bring his staff Kagome just told him that he could same as she was allowing Inuyasha to bring his Tetsuaiga. This was the only school dance that weapons like swords and staffs as well as boomerangs like Sango's Hiraikotsu were allowed. When they arrived at the dance everyone was there stopped what they were doing and looked at the crowd around Kagome. "Who are those hot guys near Kagome a girl whispered to another?" "From what Ayumi said Kagome was bringing her boyfriend another girl and her boyfriend to this dance since we are allowed to bring dates and friends from outside of school." The other girl whispered. Soon Kagome was greeted by her 3 friends who yelled. "Hey Kagome you better start dancing with Inuyasha before Ho junk comes looking for you." "Why is that I already told him I was not his girlfriend." Kagome said rather irritated when Ho Crud turns up. "Hey Kagome baby I thought you were my date for the dance remember I asked you when Inu turd was there." Hobo said. "Alright Ho can't take a hint. First off I said I would never accompany you to a dance, 2nd I am not your girlfriend, 3rd my date is Inuyasha if you have not noticed, and finally leave me alone you loser." Kagome yelled in his face. "I wish I had my bows and arrows here" She said to herself when Inuyasha turned up and said. "Kagome I have a surprise for you" he said handing her the bows and arrows she thought she left at home.

Later that night during the dance a teacher came up to the microphone. "Alright since this is the feudal era theme I have a few contests for those that brought weapons with you" he announced. " There will be a tournament for the girls and one for the boys as well as an archery contest seeing that some of you brought bows and arrows. " Miroku since you know how to use a katana I brought an extra one for you" Sango said. "Oh because I can't use my staff and sutra's right "the monk replied to the taijiya. " We all know who's going to win the archery contest." Inuyasha said while looking at Kagome. 10 minutes later the same teacher announced the beginning of the boy's tournament which of course Inuyasha and Miroku won since there would be 2 winners for each tournament. Next came the girls tournament and everyone was astounded how Sango could wield such a heavy weapon and took first place with Ayumi. Finally came the archery contest and everyone was amazed wondering how Kagome did not miss the target and hit all bulls eyes she tied with no one since there was only one winner. "Alright here are the winners of the tournaments and the winner for the archery contest." The teacher paused before announcing the winners. "For the boy's tournament Inuyasha Taisho and Miroku Houshi." He took another breath before continuing. "The winners of the girl's tournament are Sango Taijiya and Ayumi Maru." after that he took another breath and announced. "The winner of the archery contest is Kagome Higurashi" After the winners were announced the whole school broke into applause. Inuyasha then turned to Kagome after and said "Kagome I have something to confess to you." This had totally shocked Kagome what would Inuyasha want to confess to her since she knew he did not love her and loved that clay pot known as Kikyo. "Nani what is it that you have to confess to me Inuyasha." The miko asked the hanyou since she was also a half demon now. "Follow me I don't want anyone listening in on our conversion." He replied motioning for her to follow him out the door. Just what could Inuyasha want to confess to her for when he always acted like a stubborn arrogant jerk? When they got to the park Inuyasha walked over to a bench and sat down giving a signal for Kagome to sit down as well. "Inuyasha just spill it already what is it that you want to confess to me?" Kagome stated. "Kagome I……" Inuyasha started but was interrupted. "I what Inuyasha." Kagome asked is he going to tell me he loves me she thought or should I sit him. "There moment was soon interrupted by Ho Crap. " Kagome there you are I have been looking all over for you and your friends would not tell me where you were they just called me a pile of shit." Ho dumb said to his soon to be girlfriend in his opinion. Inuyasha just started growling and was about ready to rip Ho baby to shreds when Kagome noticed his eyes were turning red. "Inuyasha osurwari" The miko said knowing it would bring him out of his full demon state. "Oi what did ya do that for wench." The human Inuyasha said not realizing that his anger could turn him to a full demon on moonless nights as well. "I did that so you would not kill me your eyes were going red you baka." The hanyou just had the look of oh on his face. "I'll go dump Hobo in the bushes and let's head to your home so I can confess to you that I was holding something back." Inuyasha said. This was just confusing Kagome more because he was acting sweet for a change and not selfish. Sango plus Miroku stayed at the dance because she was asked to do a demonstration with her hirakotsu again plus the monk did not want to leave the side of the girl he loved. I wonder why Inuyasha is being so nice; could he really have feelings for me? Kagome was deep in thought when the arrived back at the shrine. "Kagome I wasn't sure at first but now I am from the first time I saw you………..

I know cliff hanger but next chapter is confessions and the reason I took longer to update is because I had a case of writers block. This is probably the longest chapter I have done yet but please review or I will not update unless I get 4 new review and SurfinDiva15 you will have more time in the story later but I think I may have chapter 10 up before you get chapter 8 up. Please feel free to email me at if you have msn then I M me I am on most of the time while working on my fanfic. I will update faster if I get 10 reviews for every chapter.


	6. Chapter 6 Confessions

Chapter 6 Confessions

Recap; Sango plus Miroku stayed at the dance because she was asked to do a demonstration with her hirakotsu again plus the monk did not want to leave the side of the girl he loved. I wonder why Inuyasha is being so nice; could he really have feelings for me? Kagome was deep in thought when the arrived back at the shrine. "Kagome I wasn't sure at first but now I am from the first time I saw you………..

This time

"Is because I really do love you it is alright if you don't share the feelings but that is why I growled when other boys approached you." said a human Inuyasha as he looked away feeling that she did not love him. " Inuyasha why do you think I keep coming back to the feudal era even though we got all of the jewel again, the reason is because I love you as well but thought you loved Kikyo" Kagome replied. "I did but that was before she came back from the dead trying to drag me to hell." Inuyasha said. "FEH why didn't you tell me before." Kagome used his word in her reply. "Hey that's my word you're not allowed to use it wench." The hanyou said then suddenly saw Kagome's face and was thinking uh oh she's gonna sit me. "Inuyasha OSURWARI" which could be heard throughout Tokyo. "Ah Kagome what did ya do that for Kagome especially since I'm human tonight." A now pissed off half dog demon complained. "You should know not to call me wench I love you but if you call me wench or bitch I will say the s... word." The angry miko replied to the inu hanyou.

Back At the Dance.

"Sango you're amazing with such a heavy and unusual weapon as well." Yuka complimented. "Thanks I trained with it for years" she whispered back to the girl. "Sango we better get going Kagome plus the others are going to be worried about us if were gone any longer." Miroku stated. "I guess your right Houshi bye Ayumi, Yuka and Eri." The taijia replied to the monk. When the slayer and monk arrive back at the shrine they are surprised to see Inuyasha and Kagome kissing." Houshi- sama lets leave them alone." Sango said. "Why don't you use my first name Sango you mean the world to me because I love you." Miroku said. Sango just stood their dumbfounded till "Miroku I love you as well why do you think I slap you when you're being perverted" the demon slayer replied to the one she loved. "So does mean that you'll bear my child?" "In other words you're asking me to marry you?" Sango replied with a question to his." Yes I am" was his answer. "Of course I will marry you and bear your child." The taijiya replied and the monk fainted.

Meanwhile at the Goshiboku Inuyasha got down on his knees and asked the question. "Higurashi Kagome will you marry me?" Kagome of course was just overjoyed and to answer Inuyasha she gave him a hug and said "yes I will". Mrs. Higurashi had seen the whole thing and was overjoyed that her baby was getting married to someone she loved. "When are you going to have your wedding?" She asked the couple when Miroku and Sango butted in "Make that a double wedding were getting married as well" the monk and Taijiya implied. "What my granddaughter is getting married to a half demon" Grandpa practically screamed. "What's wrong with me getting married to Inuyasha I love him and I don't care what ya think grandpa." An annoyed Kagome replied. "Well we better all get going to bed" Mrs. Higurashi said. "But mom where are Inuyasha and the others going to sleep?" Kagome asked her mother. "Inuyasha is going to sleep with you Sango plus Miroku can have the guest bedroom and Shippo is sleeping with Souta." She answered for her daughter who had a look of what Inuyasha is sleeping with me. "Alright then mom goodnight everyone see you in the morning as she headed up to her room with Inuyasha right behind her. " Goodnight Kagome" the sleepy hanyou said to the now sleeping Miko who had chased Inuyasha out of the room for 5 minutes so she could change.

Morning came around the and Inuyasha woke up to the smell of food being cooked. "Kagome wake up its morning and we still have to tell your brother the good news but before we do I have to mark you in the demon way so everyone knows that you belong to me." The hanyou said to the half awake girl. "Alright Inuyasha I'm ready besides I'm a inu hanyou as well so it most likely won't hurt." She replied to her love. "Ok but I still think it will hurt you a little." Inuyasha replied to her as he sank his fangs into her skin near her collar bone making sure that the bite mark was deep enough and then cleaned the wound. "Time to go downstairs remember that we have to tell Souta that were getting married even if we are mated the demon way." Kagome replied to Inuyasha. As they came down the stairs Souta was overjoyed to see his hero when he was about to jump on Inuyasha the dog demon stopped him. "Calm down kid your sister and I have some news for you." Inuyasha hoped this would stop Kagome's brother from trying to leap on him. "What news nee-Chan does Inuyasha and you have to tell me?" he asked rather excitedly. "Well Souta Inuyasha and I are getting married.", "But that's not all Sango and I are getting married as well." Miroku said. Shippo of course had fainted when he heard Inuyasha and Kagome were getting married." When's the double wedding then sis?" Souta asked. "We were thinking the night of the new moon runt so all your family members could come and not freak out on the fact that were both half demons." Inuyasha answered Kagome's brother's question. "The next new moon is a month away and Inuyasha can we invite Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri since they are my friends and know the truth about us." Kagome implied as well as asked at the same time. "Ya sure ya can if I can question your friend Ayumi like you promised." The hanyou gruffly replied. "Oh I forgot about that but will invite her over right now." Kagome replied to Inuyasha.

20 minutes later Ayumi came over and asked "Kagome why did Inuyasha want me over here?" "Um I seriously do not know except he said you smelled part demon." The miko replied to her best friend. "Inuyasha is right I am half demon." Ayumi stated. "But how?" Kagome asked as her jaw dropped. "This necklace!" Ayumi said as she took it off white hair appeared amber eyes and 2 dog ears like Inuyasha's. "I know this sounds weird but I'm your cousin Inuyasha Sesshomaru probably never told you about me because I was also a hanyou and your father's sister's kid but was only born 15 years ago." Ayumi replied to her shocked friends. "That answers my questions of why you smelled like a demon to me is because you're a half dog demon like me." Inuyasha said as he realized that he still had family left alive. "So Kagome when is your wedding I heard you and Inuyasha last night." Ayumi asked. It's on the night of the new moon so Inuyasha and I will be human as well as you." Kagome responded to her friend. "Aw shit Ayumi do you have a sword of some sort?" Inuyasha asked her. "Ya I have a sword called Tetsiga it's identical to the tetsuaiga because it can do the backlash wave plus the wind scar." She answered Inuyasha's question. "Why did you want to know?" Ayumi asked. "He wanted to know because with your demon blood if you got really angry then you would go on a killing spree." Kagome answered for her mate. "Oh ok and can I come to the feudal era with you I want to kill Naraku he killed my aunt on my mom's side." "Sure ya can wait my dad had more than one sister?" he asked clearly confused. "Hai he had 3 sisters 2 of them killed by Naraku's brother, but I guess your half brother never told you about them." Ayumi answered Inuyasha's question. (A/n Shippo went through the well because Kitsa had disappeared around the village and he wanted to see Kagome and not be stuck in the village since he also wanted to know what the future was like.) "Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were going back to the feudal era so get moving." Kagome yelled. "Alright coming" all 3 replied. "Hey why is Ayumi holding a sword is she coming with us too? Sango asked her best friend, "And why is she a hanyou?" "Long story short she is my cousin and she is coming with us because Naraku's brother killed our aunts plus wiped out almost the entire dog demon clan except Sesshomaru and I." Inuyasha stated. "Oh" Miroku said while the others had looks of the word on their faces. "Well what are we waiting for lets head back to the feudal era" Kagome said. They ran to the well house and all 6 of them jumped in……

(A/n Kilala is back in the past guarding the village while the others are away and Kitsa went off somewhere while Ayumi has joined the group now in search of Naraku's brother Nurako.)

(I will not put chapter 7 up if I do not get 3 reviews for this chapter.)


	7. Chapter 7 Exciting News

Thanks to all my reviewers as for where I put Naraku I meant to put Nurako his brother that also got devoured by demons so he could live a long life was plotting against the Inu clan since Inuyasha wiped out almost the entire spider clan and had killed his older brother. Nurako also killed Ayumi's aunts in the past to prevent any Tai youkai from coming after Inutaisho which left the lands to Sesshomaru who he forgot completely about. Ayumi's mom was the only other survivor out of the inu youkai clan to survive and lived to future Tokyo when she bore her only child who is a hanyou because she married a human. Going after him will take place in 6 more chapters most likely.

Chapter 7

The blue light surrounded the group as they travelled back to the past with a new friend to help them. They were in search of the jewel Midoriko's sister produced which was similar to the Shikon no tama but called the Nokihs no amat. As they climbed out of the well they headed to Kaede's to tell her the good news with Shippo running ahead of the group. Then a giant weasel demon attacked them which scared Ayumi plus Shippo since she was new to this and he was only a kid. " Kilala" Sango yelled for her fire cat. The two tailed in her larger form came swooping in picking up the taijiya who had her hiraikotsu with her and was in her exterminator outfit. She had it on because she had slept in it as for Ayumi she was cowering at the sight of the huge cat demon until she saw that it obeyed Sango which calmed her down quite a bit. " Wind scar" Inuyasha yelled slicing the demon into pieces which astounded Kagome's friend from the future as she saw her cousin from the past send a cutting wind at this demon. After the weasel youkai was destroyed her cousin said he would start training her how to use her claws and sword's attacks.

"Ayumi you should be able to do the same attacks as me considering that you are a hanyou and my dad's sister's daughter." Inuyasha told her " But first we need to master your claws attacks such as my iron reaver soul stealer. The whole group was interrupted by a dark brown blur. " Hi guys did ya miss me" Kitsa said as she had returned from her little journey which was to get something for Shippo. " Kitsa I'm glad your back" Shippo squealed. " Oi runt not so loud " Inuyasha said as he hit Shippo on the head and then turned around to look at Kagome. " Inuyasha." She started " What?" He asked. " SIT BOY!" Kagome finished. " Ow what did ya do that for wench?" Inuyasha smart ass remarked. The young miko had enough of being called wench and was sick of being called one. " Inuyasha sit, sit, sit, sit, sit ,sit, sit, sit, sit boy!" as the hanyou was now face first in the dirt. " Wow I've heard Kagome say sit before but never that intense." Shippo exclaimed. " You are right Shippo you must have made her really mad that time" Miroku put in. " Shut up monk now where did that damn Kagome go." The dog hanyou complained. " I believe she went to the hot springs with Lady Sango, Lady Ayumi and Lady Kitsa." He finished his sentence knowing what would happen if he tried to peep on them.

At the hot springs Sango, Kagome, Ayumi and Kitsa were talking about a way to set the young fox demon with Shippo. " Kitsa where did you run off to while Sango and I were gone." Kagome asked. " I went to find Shippo a book on fox magic." Kitsa replied before asking and who is that female dog hanyou beside you" The kitsune said while pointing at Ayumi. " Oh sorry I forgot to introduce you since you were gone but this is my friend Ayumi she is also Inuyasha's cousin plus was born in the future like me." Kagome finished.

Back with the boys.

"So Inuyasha when are we going to tell Kaede that you and Kagome are getting married as well as Sango and myself." Miroku asked the half demon. " Well tell her as soon as the girls get back from the hot springs Kitsa does not know that we are getting married yet." The half demon replied to the lecherous monk. All of the girls had gotten dressed again and were heading back to the boys but Kagome was still not going to talk to Inuyasha for what he did. " Hey guys were back" Kitsa yelled. " My Lady Sango you have returned" Miroku said while groping her which soon started a loud. " Hentai" Sango yelled knocking Miroku unconscious with the Hiraikotsu. " Mew" was heard from the bushes when a kitten sized Kilala appeared. " That's Kilala she is so kawaii." Ayumi said and started to squeal like a little girl. Ayumi had heard of Kilala right before the dance and that she was a two tailed neko demon. " Ayumi that is only Kilala's normal small form " Sango said while Kilala transformed into the saber tooth with the ball of flames that surrounded her. " Hop on its quite a way to Kaede's and it will be faster on Kilala" the taijiya stated. They all got on Kilala except Inuyasha and Kagome because he had picked up Kagome bridal style and carried her all the ways to Kaede's. As the others got off Kaede acknowledged a new companion that she hadn't seen before. " Who might ye be child?" the old miko asked the female hanyou that looked like Inuyasha. " My name is Ayumi I am a hanyou and Kagome's friend from the future in Tokyo." Ayumi responded but was interrupted " Ayumi you left something out of your reply" Inuyasha implied towards his cousin. " Oh yeah I am also Inuyasha's cousin his aunt had me in future day Tokyo." The newest companion finished. " Aye I see child but do thy others have something they want to tell me." Kaede asked. " Yes as a matter of fact we do." Kagome exclaimed. " And that would be?" asked the elderly priestess. " Kagome and I are getting married." Inuyasha replied. " Miroku and I are getting married as well." Sango said as a blush started to creep across her face. " Its about time ye 4 admitted your feelings to the one you loved so when is the wedding?" asked Kaede. " We were planning on having one in my time in 3 weeks on the night of the new moon so Inuyasha, Ayumi, and I will be human then one here the next day by the goshiboku tree." Kagome answered. " Aye I see child so ye will be having too double weddings" Kaede added in her bit. " yes we well be having 2 double weddings." Miroku responded to the priestess's question before rub rub " Hentai" Sango yelled for Miroku had groped her again twice in one day. The lecherous monk would be unconscious for quite a while because the taijiya had hit him pretty hard with her hiraikotsu. " Kilala go dump him in the river to revive him." Sango told her fire neko to do that. Kilala then dragged Miroku down to the freezing cold river. " Aiyeeeeeeeeeeeeeee colddddddddddddd" could be heard throughout the village. " He is certainly awake now." Inuyasha said while snickering at the monks fate for groping Sango. " If he tries to use its my cursed hand again I will knock him out for at least a week considering he does not have his Kazanna anymore." The demon exterminator stated. Shippo and Kitsa then did an impression of Miroku groping Sango which had the others rolling around on the floor laughing.......

(A/N I brought Kitsa back because someone finally responded to my emails and Nurako will show up around Chapter 13. I kind of have a brain freeze right now so if you want Kikyo or Hojo bashing please review and tell me. Also I will not update Chapter 8 at all if I do not get 10 reviews for this chapter which I spent an half hour finishing it at 3:30 am my time so now I am exhausted and if you want me to check out your story review mine first.


	8. Chapter 8 Blizzard

I am so sorry for not updating sooner but I was clogged down with homework so had no time to write. I will probably update in the next 2 days chapters 9 and 10 since my brain is working overtime and their will be no chapter 11 if I don't get 15 reviews for each chapter now.

Chapter Blizzard

Last time

Aiyeeeeeeeeeeeeeee colddddddddddddd" could be heard throughout the village. " He is certainly awake now." Inuyasha said while snickering at the monks fate for groping Sango. " If he tries to use its my cursed hand again I will knock him out for at least a week considering he does not have his Kazanna anymore." The demon exterminator stated. Shippo and Kitsa then did an impression of Miroku groping Sango which had the others rolling around on the floor laughing.......

This time:

After laughing at the little kitsunes antics Inuyasha had set off to find a gift because Kagome had said that Christmas was in a few days. I wonder what I should get her thought the hanyou. She likes jewellery and other modern connivances but I would have to go to her time to get that. This happened to be a problem for him considering he hated the smell of the future and there were not enough trees around for him to hide in. Then there is the option that I could tell her I truly don't love Kikyo and only go their to protect her since we have admitted our feelings to each other. Meanwhile Kagome was in the future getting some clothes for her hanyou lover to wear while he was in the future because her friends Eri and Yuka had invited her, Ayumi, and all her other friends in the past except Shippo. They had asked Kagome to bring along her other friends if she could to the ski resort.

Later that day Kagome had finished her shopping for everyone but Ayumi that made a concealment spell on the rosary he was wearing which would block out Kagome saying sit as long as her anger wasn't like a volcano. She and Ayumi had explained what a ski resort and snow sports were. Sango seemed immensely interested in Snowboarding as was Miroku. Inuyasha was intrigued on what this skiing might be since Kagome had talked about how much she loved it and he would try anything just for her. Nightfall came when an intruder approached and tried to kill someone with her arrows . The group only said one word or more likely it was Inuyasha. "Kikyo" " I see that you have prevented me from killing that wench but you shall not interfere again." The dead miko solemnly said to her first lover. She then shot another arrow at Kagome which was stopped by the hiraikotsu. " Taijiya how dare you come into this!" hissed Kikyo. " You shall all die but that cursed reincarnation of mine first." Smirked the Priestess. That had set off Inuyasha's temper he didn't care for Kikyo at all anymore and he would kill her before she killed Kagome. Another arrow was shot at the young school girl that grazed her shoulder. " KIKYO YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!" Inuyasha yelled at his previous love and withdrew the tetsuaiga. " oh how will I pay is this girl more precious to you than me and anyways you promised to come to hell with me." The priestess of 50 years ok replied to the furious hanyou. " Sister I do not see why ye need to take his life for he has avenged your death so ye should now be able to rest in peace" Kaede said. " Stay out of this Kaede I correctly remember him promising to come to hell with me." This time Kagome spoke up " No he said that he didn't want to go to hell with you but would avenge your death and he has so leave now." ( a/n prepare for some Kikyo bashing for this is what it is.) " Oh really and what is Inuyasha going to do to me he only loves you because you are my reincarnation you whore." The dead priestess said. " Not true Inuyasha would never do such a thing to me!" exclaimed the miko from the future. "He does not love you so come to hell with me now Inuyasha." The dead miko said with hatred in her eyes at Kagome. " I will not go with you Kikyo I am getting married to Kagome in a few months and I love her not because she is your reincarnation but because she has accepted me for what and who I am, She does not care if I am human, hanyou, or youkai." Inuyasha finished. " Oh and what are you going to do about that?" Kikyo asked the couple. " Simple" said Inuyasha unsheathing tetsuaiga " this time I am going to kill you for sure for hurting Kagome." The clay pot finally realized that her former lover had a strong love for this wretched reincarnation of hers and that she was going to be killed by him not out of betrayal this time but for real. Sango, Miroku, and Kilala were already in a fighting stance just in case but this was Inuyasha's battle on his on and they should not interfere in it. Inuyasha quickly sliced is first love in half and the rest of Kagome's soul went back to her as a sharp pain in her head. Everyone was silent after that until Inuyasha spoke " Kagome would you like to go back to your time just until Christmas is over same goes for Ayumi over there." " Thank you Inuyasha I do want to get through the well before it ends up in the snow so I could spend Christmas with my family but I want you to come this year as well." She replied to the impatient hanyou. " Then lets get going before it becomes a blizzard out their." Was his response to the girl he loved. The 3 of them then headed towards the bone eaters well but were not expecting Yuka, and Eri to be there on the other side. "Hi Inuyasha its nice to see you again and whose the other hanyou besides Kagome?" Yuka asked. " Have you 2 seen Ayumi we haven't seen he since you called her over?" Eri asked the group. The 3 standing there just thought oh shit how do we explain to them that Ayumi is the other hanyou and Inuyasha's cousin. " Hello Kagome anyone there." Yuka said as she waved her hand in front of her friend's face. " Ya Yuka what is it?" asked Kagome a little confused while smelling her surroundings and sensing another demon present besides Ayumi, Inuyasha and herself. " Where is Ayumi?" yelled Eri. " Calm down guys I am right here and my mother knew where I went because I told her and she has known about Inuyasha since he was born." Finished the hanyou girl that could have been Inuyasha's twin. At that information both Yuka and Eri paled at a fast rate and fainted but not without Yuka's concealment charm coming off as long red hair went flowing down her back. So that is why I was smelling a demon beside me it was Yuka and she smells like wolf demon as well as the fact she looks like Ayame's daughter but who is the father." Inuyasha go get some of the snow off the ground and dump it on their faces to wake them up or I will say the word." Kagome ordered the half demon. Inuyasha of course in fear of being sat did as he was told mumbling a string of curses.

10 Minutes later

"Ah….. demon….. that is not Inuyasha or Kagome and another hanyou" screamed Eri. Am I the only human left here out of the 5 of us. " Ugh what happened?" asked Yuka " and why is Eri screaming." Ayumi who had just gotten her voice back whispered into her friends ear that she now had red hair and pointed ears. Yuka just had a look that said oh crap how am I going to explain this to them now. " Eri calm down so we can explain who the hanyou is as for the wolf demon she can explain herself to you." Kagome said. " Who me I don't know what your talking about on what I have to explain to Eri over there." Yuka said. " Eri you will be fine I am a hanyou but still Ayumi." Interrupted the Inuyasha look alike. After an hour of explaining everything to Eri she calmed down to face the fact that her friends were inu hanyou's and a wolf demon. Kagome could not believe that Kouga was Yuka's father though even after all those times he had hit on her. " Well we better get going home" said Ayumi." Ya I will see ya guys after Christmas maybe for that winter vacation." Kagome responded to them. " Ja ne Kagome and Inuyasha." All three said to the 2 hanyous. The couple then turned their backs to head into the shrine where they were greeted by Souta. During the night it snowed so much that no one could get out of their house the next day since their had been a blizzard overnight.

(A/N Hai I know it was evil of me to leave a cliffhanger and I just got a chance to update after being back at school and getting tons of homework. I am sorry to the Kikyo lovers but I hate her so if you read this chapter don't flame me. Also check out my friend's story Broken hearts unshed tears it is awesome here is the link to it. )


	9. Chapter 9 Kitsa's best friend and anoth

Dawn had broken and Inuyasha was awoken by the sun his hanyou features back for it had been the night of the new moon the previous night. As he looked outside with something Kagome called a window all he saw was glistening white. Silently the half demon went to awaken his fiancé from her slumber. " Kagome, Kagome wake up its time to go back to my era." Inuyasha pleaded only getting a groan in response. Then he picked her up bridal style, grabbed her bag and carried her out the window towards the bone eaters well that took them to his time. Before waking up Kagome he had cleared a pathway to the well just so he could escape her video game freak brother who was obsessed with rubbing is ears.

Meanwhile in the feudal era a loud shout of " Hentai" from Sango had awoken all the villagers. " but Sango dear my hand has a mind of its own" Miroku pleaded. " Forget it houshi unless you want to be hit by the hiraikotsu STAY AWAY FROM ME" the taijiya yelled. Shippo just shook his head "those 2 never learn do they Kitsa?" No I don't think they'll ever learn but I miss my best friend" which gained a sad look in her eyes.

Kagome and Inuyasha had emerged from the well and were tackled by Shippo yelling " Kagome's back, Kagome's back." " Oi runt get off of her do you not care that I am back as well" was Inuyasha's gruff response to the hyper kitsune meaning that he had had to much candy. " Gomen ne Kagome." Apologized the fox demon.

Suddenly a scream was heard in the distance. Inuyasha and Kagome followed the screams with their hearing to find a neko hanyou in trouble she was badly bruised. " Help!" she yelled " They killed my parents when I was only a young kid." The demon that was attacking had been searching for revenge on anything that crossed its path. As the bear demon had tried to strike the neko hanyou it was interrupted by two " Iron reaver soul stealer" attacks. " Thank you so much for rescuing me" was all the half demon could say before collapsing and going out cold. " Inuyasha we need to get her back to Kaede's she was severely wounded when we got to her as the same had happened with when Shippo found Kitsa. Shippo had been asking what her best friend looked like and what was her friend's name. " Her name is Neeka she is a fire neko hanyou with 2 tails and similar markings to Kilala." " I am sure you will see her again one day." Shippo reassured her that her best friend had not been killed. Ten minutes later Inuyasha walked in with an injured girl in his arms. " It can't be I must be seeing things." Kitsa said wide eyed that this may be her best friend fatally wounded layed out on a mat in front of her. There was only one way to find out and that was if she had fire on her tails when she woke up as well as amber eyes. " What cha lookin at pup?" Inuyasha asked her. " I'm not sure but I think you just rescued my best friend." Kitsa replied to the stubborn hanyou. Inuyasha ignored her and called for Kaede. " What ails ye this time child?" the elderly priestess asked. " Its this neko hanyou we rescued her from a bear demon but sadly have no idea what her name is and she has been severely wounded." Kagome stated. " Aye I see I will do what I can child but until then all of you must leave." " Fine hag will leave" was the male hanyou's reply.

Several hours later " I have bandaged her wounds but she is still unconscious but ye all may come in for when she awakes we will get answers from her." Kaede said to the inu taichi. Slowly the neko hanyou cracked open an eye " Oh shit where am I ?" that sentence had caused everyone to look at her when she thought she saw a familiar face in the room. " Oh your awake finally." One of the inu hanyous said looking at her. Kilala mewed in something only she could understand. A full cat demon being their was a bit of a shock to her when she saw that it was travelling with humans, hanyou's and a kitsune. " State you name and what time of neko hanyou you are." The inu hanyou with silver hair implied to her. " My name is Neeka and I am a fire neko hanyou my parents were both killed when I was extremely little. I had a best friend she was a fox hanyou but sadly I do not remember her name even though one of you smells like her sort of." " Very well Neeka you may stay as long as you…." Inuyasha never got to finish his sentence because he was interrupted by a " Oh my kami Neeka you really are alive." And with that Kitsa had glomped the poor neko hanyou. " Um who are you? and your hurting me at the same time." Neeka asked the hyper female kitsune hanyou. " Neeka how could you ever forget who I was your 3 years older than me." Kitsa said with a saddened look in her eyes which were ready to shed some tears. Neeka then thought back to when she was only a kitten in youkai terms. " I sort of remember you were my best friend when my parents died except I can't remember your name." Neeka said with her ears flat against her head and her eyes were downcast towards the floor full of sadness and pain. Most of her injuries had healed but she was still wounded. " That is alright I never forgot you when I was captured soon after by a spider demon that held me captive for years." " NANI? You let a weak demon such as a spider youkai capture you yet you did nothing to escape till they rescued you." " You are such a baka." Neeka said accusingly while pointing her finger at Kitsa. " My name is Kitsa not baka and for insulting me FOX FIRE" yelled the female fox hanyou completely forgetting that her friend was immune to fire attacks. " Nani a baka how could she forget so easily that I am a fire neko thus immune to suck attacks." Neeka said in a language only Kilala and her could understand. " What the hell did you just say?" Kitsa asked extremely angered that her attack did not affect Neeka. Several hours passed and the arguing continued they were acting just like Inuyasha & Kagome used too alaways fighting.

( A/N Neeka has raven black hair, amber eyes, 2 black neko ears and a green haori like Inuyasha's except that her mother was a miko and her father was a fire neko and ruler of the southern lands . She has a half brother called Nekomaru . She also carries a sword similar to tetsaiga called tetsiga while Kagome has a sword called Tetsaigari. And yes I have finally updated and will have another chapter up by 12 am my time tomorrow hopefully so please review and check out Surfindiva15's other story To heal her broken heart.)


	10. Chapter 10

( A/n Thank you to my loyal reviewers which is actually no one and i know i have not updated for ages but i was tied down with schoolwork because i had 3 major projects. any ways if i do not get at least 15 reviews for this chapter i might discontinue the story and if you want the chapter emailed to you my new email address for that is Inutaichi just stood there and watched as Neeka and Kitsa bickered. " Cut it out you two sound just like Kagome and Inuyasha." Shippo said causing him to get hit by Inuyasha. " Ow what did cha do that for?" he asked making puppy dog eyes. " Inuyasha osurwari" Kagome had yelled soon as he had punched Shippo causing him to go face first into the ground. " Oi wench what did cha do that for?" " How many times have I told you not to hurt Shippo and MY NAME IS KAGOME NOT WENCH." Yelled the young miko. " Fine whatever bitch" muttered Inuyasha completely forgetting that Kagome was also a half dog demon now. She turned around at first with a sweet look in her eyes which quickly turned to a anger. " Inuyasha SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT , SIT , SIT , SIT , SIT BOY!" screamed Kagome at the poor hanyou as she stormed out the door. Inuyasha slowly pulled himself from the crater shaped like him and went to follow his future mate.

Change of Scene

Kagome arrived home in Tokyo completely forgetting it was the New moon. " Shit it's the night of the New moon tonight." Inuyasha said to himself remembering that he would always go to Kagome's era then. " Hey sis where's Inuyasha?" her little brother asked her. " He is back in the feudal era and why should I care about him." Snapped the miko hanyou. " I think you forgot what tonight was." Souta snickered. ' Oh Crap' thought Kagome just remembering that it was the night of the new moon the night she and Inuyasha turned human. In the meantime Inuyasha had jumped into the well transporting him to the modern era he didn't care if Kagome sat him a million times he just wanted to be safe. Kagome ran frantically to the well house only to bump into something red and solid. She looked up to see Inuyasha not yet human since the sun still had not set. A slight blush rose across her face even though they were going to get married. " Inuyasha I didn't see ya there…" stuttered Kagome. " Feh watch where your going wench." Was his gruff reply but he soon regretted it as soon as he saw the look in his soon to be mate's eyes. " Kagome please don't say it I'm sorry" he whispered the last part but it was to late. " Inuyasha Sit Boy!" the inu miko hanyou yelled at him. A string of curses left his mouth as the damn subduing spell brought him down to the ground. After it wore off he slowly pulled himself out of the crater and followed Kagome inside to be greeted by her hyper active brother. " HEY INUYASHA WANT TO PLAY SOME VIDEO GAMES WITH ME?" Souta asked on having too much sugar. " Kid not in my ear and no I don't want to play these so called vi de o games with you." the half demon replied to the annoying brat known as Kagome's brother. " Aw come on please….." he pleaded. " No I don't want to kid so there." Inuyasha said really annoyed. " Come on Inuyasha lets go to the mall since we are both humans now." Kagome interrupted the two. ' Alright' Inuyasha thought some time with Kagome most enjoyable since we will be alone together.

Back in the feudal era

Kitsa and Neeka were still arguing about pointless stuff. Finally Sango had had enough so yelled " Enough you two are frigging teens so stop acting like little kids" " My Dear and lovely Sango is right you girls" Miroku added in while his hand wandered closer and closer to Sango's ass when a scream of " HENTAI" could be heard throughout the village. Neeka and Kitsa just shook there heads sighing at the fact that the lecher would never change his ways. " Where are Inuyasha and Kagome?" Neeka asked the remainder of the group. ' Ops did Miroku, Shippo and I forget to tell them where those 2 hanyou's disappear to on the New moon.' While Miroku was thinking ' Oh shit we were supposed to bring Neeka and Kitsa through the well to the future on the night of the new moon for their safety as well.' " Alright Neeka and Kitsa follow us , Shippo you stay here and protect Kaede" Miroku told them in that time Sango grabbed her hiraikotsu and called her neko youkai . Outside of the hut stood a transformed Kilala and Sango on her back. " Climb on" she ordered the whole group. Reluctantly Kitsa and Neeka climbed on because they were human.

In the Future

Kagome and Inuyasha arrived at the mall when she asked him " What do you want to do first?" knowing that he had been to the mall before._ " Lets go to the food court."_ Reluctantly her agreed only to be greeted by a " Hi Kagome baby want to go to a movie with me on Saturday." The ignorant schoolboy asked her not realizing that her fiancé was right behind her growling in his human form. " Who are you and what are you doing to steal my girlfriend" stupid Hojo asked which really irked Inuyasha and he started yelling " ONE STAY AWAY FROM KAGOME HOCRAP WE DISCUSSED AWHILE BACK THAT I WAS MARRYING HER BAKA UNLESS YOUR BRAIN HAS BEEN SUCKED OUT OF YOU" a pissed hanyou turned human yelled at the dense boy .

( Sorry that I haven't updated for awhile but I have edited chapter 10 and this is the complete version of it I'm not sure when I will have time to update again Gomen Naisai Minna.)


	11. Gomen Nasai another authours note

I know i promised you an update during spring break and im working on it . Im just stuck right now and shall be gone for Easter weekend and stuff. I may discontinue the story because i haven't had a review in ages and i edited chapter 10 the other day so it is now complete. I am also working on another story which will be posted next tuesday or at the latest thursday March 31st my 15th b-day.

Nekoinuhanyou


	12. An i know you must be getting sick of al

Alright if you want me to continue this story please vote yes and vote no if you don't want it since i rarely have time to write right now anyways since school projects started taking thier toll. Or email me at if you want the story to continue since my other inbox is way to full.

Nekoinuhanyou


	13. An and New story will be put up soon

Alright guys over 90 of you voted for me to continue the story so i will hopefully chapter 11 will be out before next monday. I am really busy with school right now ugh how i hate geometry so boring. During that time i got an idea for a new story except it will be more Sango/ Miroku based.  



	14. Chapter 11

( A/N I know since I have not updated for a while I am trying to make this chapter super long as a gift. I took off the block of anonymous reviewers since I started receiving fewer after that flame. Also I will be putting chapter 12 up either tomorrow or later tonight so yes I am continuing the story. )

Chapter 11 Continuation of Hojo Run in and the wedding plans

" But Higurashi wouldn't you rather be with one of your own kind who loves you truly." Hobaby whined. " No asshole I never wanted to date you in the first place, why do you think I refused all your offers to go to the movies. God are you that STUPID." Kagome yelled the last part as some of her anger she shot a ball of miko energy at him. Idiot saw this coming a little too late and was knocked unconscious. " Finally he is taken care of lets go get something to eat Inuyasha." An exasperated Kagome said to her soon to be husband. The couple headed off to the ramen stand ordering two large bowls for the energy she used on Hoslug made here extremely hungry. After they were finished they headed back to the shrine. Silently they snuck upstairs not wanting to wake the others and the weary couple fell asleep on Kagome's twin sized bed.

Sengoku Jidaii

" Made it thanks Kilala" Sango said to her neko friend. " Neeka, Kitsa take a shard each of the shikon jewel so you can go to Kagome's time but sleep where you come out." Miroku instructed them. " Yes houshi sama the two replied to him. With that the two jumped in the well as a blinding blue light surrounded them the slayer and monk plus neko returned to the village. Shippo was their to greet them. " Did Neeka and Kitsa make it alright to Kagome's time? He questioned his friends. " Yes Shippo their fine and made it." The taijiya replied. The kitsune calmed down after this and soon fell asleep.

Modern era

Kagome woke up during the night feeling that she had forgotten something. 'Oh shit ' she cursed to herself suddenly remembering they had left Neeka and Kitsa in the feudal era when a blinding blue light caught her eye. Making sure that her mate was still asleep she silently made her way to the well house and found two humans their that looked vaguely familiar but who were they? She suddenly tripped over them with their reply of slight groans. " Kagome get off of us its me and Kitsa" Neeka answered from underneath the miko. " Gomen minna" " It's alright no harm done" Kitsa replied. " Also I am sorry I left you two in the feudal era I also forgot about Inuyasha at first as well since I was so mad at him I forgot about you two as well." Kagome said now embarrassed as a tint of red shaded her face. " Yo Kagome what is all the racquet about?" questions a sleepy hanyou. " Neeka, Kitsa both of you will sleep in the well house since my family has no clue about you yet." Strained a distraught miko. " Goodnight neko, kitsune" the ill tempered ningen said to them.

Morning soon arose and so did Kagome's family arise from the undead. " Oka-san time for the wedding plans" " Where would you like your wedding to be, who do you want to invite?" Mrs. Higurashi rambled on towards her only daughter. " Mom I would like the wedding to take place at this shrine under the goshiboku where Inuyasha and I first met. Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka from this era as well as Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and Sango's neko youkai Kilala from feudal Japan." She finished quickly. " Alright honey all that is left now is to get a wedding dress for you, One last thing let me know when I have a grandchild" Aoi said very hyper at the thought while Kagome just sweatdropped.

Afternoon came around so they headed to the mall to get Inuyasha a tuxedo and Kagome a gown. After all the wedding was in two days time so they were getting everything prepared. They returned home soon as they had got what they had needed and the two hanyou's went back to the feudal era after Neeka and Kitsa who had left shortly before them.

Feudal era

" Hentai" Sango shouted for he had done is lecherous habit again. " Sango, Miroku, and Shippo I need you three plus Kilala to cross over to my time for the next few days" Kagome said. " But we can't get through the well only you and Inuyasha can" "Iie that is not true Neeka and Kitsa managed to cross through." The miko argued with her best friend. " Hai I see your point but are you sure the well will let the 4 of us through since two of us are demon". " Just try it for me onegai" Kagome pleaded making puppy dog eyes despite the fact she was part Inu no one could say no to that look in the taichi. The group then headed towards the bone eaters well for the wedding but their was an unexpected surprise or someone at the other end.

( Ya I know it is short and a cliff hanger but I feel like updating now before I fall asleep. The new story is going to be called Not too far from here so no stealing that title or else. Anyways updates will become faster as of June 15th since then I am free of school.)


	15. The Mysterious visiters

Chapter 12 the mysterious guest

The group arrived in Kagome's era only to be greeted by Sesshomaru. " Hello little brother" he greeted Inuyasha. " Feh why are you even here I thought you hated me" Inuyasha spat. " Rin begged Sesshomaru to come here" Rin said. " Oh" was all everyone could say. A few minutes later Kagome's oka-san comes outside to where the taichi were underneath the Goshinboku. " Oh you must be Kagome's friends from the feudal era, But who is this?" she asked stopping in front of Sesshomaru. " Momma this is Sesshomaru lord of the western lands in the feudal era and Inuyasha's half brother." Kagome supplied. " You will address me as Lord Sesshomaru ningen" the demon lord coldly stated. " Hey what about me?" Rin whined as she emerged from behind Sesshomaru. " Kawaii, what is your name little one." Mrs. Higurashi squealed in delight. " My name is Rin" the little girl replied her eyes shining bright of hope. " Alright back to the wedding plans." Aoi informed the group. " Rin wishes to know what a wedding is for Rin has never been to or seen one." Rin piped up. " Rin since you're here you can stay its your companion that worries me." Mrs Higurashi stated. " Don't worry Sesshomaru won't hurt you since Rin is here." She said. " Kagome what theme do you want for your wedding?" Aoi asked her daughter. " I would like a Sengoku Jidaii themed wedding Mamma, since the clothes fit and that way Inuyasha can't complain." Kagome stated. " Hey I don't complain, although I like this idea better" he said slightly whining earning him from his mate. " Inuyasha osuwari boy" a glowering miko hanyou yelled at him. The power of the spell brought him down to meet his favourite friend the ground. " Nani was that for?" he questioned his mate. " Don't play dumb with me Inuyasha you know what you got sat for." Kagome said as she stormed off to her room. " When will you learn not to anger her Inuyasha?" the houshi questioned him. " You better go apologize to her. The wedding is tomorrow is it not?" Sango implied to the inu hanyou. " Shut the hell up all of you before I decide to kill you all." He growled in a menacing tone towards them. " Sigh sometimes he can be so stubborn, still I wish I was lucky as him." Miroku said in a sad tone. " Soon as Naraku is defeated maybe then you'll find the woman you love." Sango sighed she was a taijiya and no one wanted to marry her. " Sango I have something to tell you." the monk said to her. " Nani is it?" she questioned unsure if he was going to do something lecherous or not. " Sango I have loved you since the day I laid my eyes on you, why do you think I never asked you to bear my child?. I know you may not feel the same about me but I will always ashiteru you no matter what. You're the only girl for me." Miroku said without groping her the entire time. " Oh houshi sama I love you as well, I was just to afraid to admit it because of the losses I have suffered as well as no one would want to marry be because I am a taijiya. " her eyes brimming with tears of joy and happiness for the first time in ages. There heads got closer and closer till their noses were almost touching one another's. As she leaned in expecting a kiss Miroku's cursed hand slipped and rubbed her rear. " Hentai, you just had to ruin that perfect moment by groping me. " she screamed at him. " Sango dear I am so sorry I will not do it again." He pleaded. " I don't believe you" the taijiya yelled hitting him in the head with her hiraikotsu. The two spies in the bushes then became known. " He just had to ruin the perfect moment by groping her." Kagome said as she shook her head. " How many times till he gets it through his thick head not to grope her and if he ever gropes you again I'll beat him to a pulp." Her mate growled. " Inuyasha, Kagome you were spying on us the whole time! Kami I can't believe you did that to me Kagome." Sango screamed now furious at her friend for invading her private life. " You did it to us while Inuyasha and I confessed our love for each other." The miko retorted to her best friend. " Well that's different you and Inuyasha were so stubborn to admit it!" Sango stated. " You have no room to talk it took you and that pervert longer to admit you loved each other." Kagome yelled as blushes appeared on their faces. " Looks like our fight worked to get them to admit their feelings for each other." Kagome said smiling at her mate. " Hai but you still owe me 15 bowls of ramen for that sit." Inuyasha implied his favourite food. " You two faked the fight, why I oughta…." Sango started as she began chasing them with her Hiraikotsu. Later there would be a surprise for them in the shrine.

( A/N I know I keep leaving you cliff hangers well I am tired now so going to sleep Chapter 13 will be up soon.)


	16. Chapter 12

(A/N Gomen Nasai i know i haven't updated in awhile is because i was away and got back and started school again. Also in this chapter there will be a lot of time skips)

**Chapter 16 The Suprise and the Wedding, plus a mate for Neeka and Kilala**

As they stepped out of the wellhouse into the sunlight two demons from the past came to visit them. " Hey Inu kurro get your filthy hands off my woman!" " How could you do that you promised to make me your mate not Kagome" the second one said holding back tears which were burning her eyes. " Ayame wait come back please" pleaded the prince of wolves. " NO" " Why not?" " because you broke your promise to me and keep insisting that Kagome is your mate even though she is already Inuyasha's mate" " I love you Ayame its just that i want more shards" " Your a greedy ignorant prince Koga" Ayame said as she slapped him across the face. " Gomen Ayame" he replied. " If your really sorry you'll be my mate or leave me alone" she said as she stomped off. Koga followed her.

Time skip

It was the night of the wedding Kagome was in a White Kimono with Cherry blossoms on the sash as she walked up the aisle with her Grandpa. Inuyasha was in a white version of his fire rat kimono and his black hair flowing down since it was the night of the new moon. Neeka, Sango, and Kitsa wore ivory white kimono's with a green sash. Miroku was in his monk outfit for right now with his violet Kimono underneath for him and Sango to wed soon as Kagome and Inuyasha were done the i do's. Inuyasha waited at the god tree for his bride as she came walking down the aisle took his breath away. Souta was best man and Shippo the ring bearer who walked up to them right before the i do's and handed them the rings. They slipped the rings on each other and kissed since they were now officially married. ( A/n i'm going to skip to the reception since Miroku and Sango went through the same thing except Kagome's Grandpa was the preist for it)

The reception was full of dancing couples. Kagome and Inuyasha had started dancing when the baby she got pregnant with when they mated the demon way kicked her.. " Ouch" " Kagome what is it " Sango asked as she came running over . " The baby is going to be here in a few days" " Oh and i just felt something kick in my stomach meaning Miroku got me pregnant around the same time Inuyasha did" " What are you going to do to that hentai?" " Smash him into the ground with my hiraikotsu for making me pregnant before we were married" ' yikes i better run before she does that' Miroku thought as he started running for his life." You better run you hentai houshi" Sango yelled at him. Miroku ran for the well house and jumped into the well hoping her had gotten away from Sango but she was following him still with Kilala running beside her in kitten form. There was a rustle in the bushes and a chocolate brown two tail jumped out who Kilala seemed to know when they went into the bushes they did the mating ritual but came back right after. Sango looked at Kilala in suprise as thee fire surrounded her she took on human form for the spell had been broken. After Kilala emerged from the fire Sango had already fainted and the monk was back at the village. Her mate Neko picked up her human companion and carried her back to the village.

Time skip

Inuyasha, Kagome, Neeka, Kitsa, and Shippo had returned to the feudal era after celebrating the wedding and were in search of Miroku, Sango, and Kilala. " I'm going to the river to fish " Neeka announced. " Alright just come back when your done" Inuyasha replied. Kagome had softened him up quite a bit from when he was released from being pinned to the god tree. Ayumi had decided to go back to school since she had a concealment necklac incase Naraku's brother showed up in the future. Meanwhile at the river Neeka was fishing when another neko hanyou came into the open and joined her. " Who are you" Neeka don't tell me that you have forgoten me" the chestnut brown haired male hanyou said. " No it can't be " neeka said as memories flashed through her head. " You were killed in the village along with the rest of the tribe so i gave up on having a mate" " Oh so you do remember me" Raiyu replied. " yes i do so we minus well get this mating process over so i can take this food back to my friends, If you want to come with me you may just don't attack my friends" " Still friends with that fox hanyou are you and i also smell dog hanyou and neko youkai plus human on you. You have a strange group of friends mate" " Whatever if you hurt them i will shoot you with my miko powers i've been training with Kagome so i can shoot sacread arrows now" ' Crap if she's really trained with Kagome who got turned into a hanyou by the sacred jewel if i make her mad she could kill me through the mark of us being mates.' Raiyou thought.


	17. Ch13 the Birth of three

Recap

Inuyasha, Kagome, Neeka, Kitsa, and Shippo had returned to the feudal era after celebrating the wedding and were in search of Miroku, Sango, and Kilala. " I'm going to the river to fish " Neeka announced. " Alright just come back when your done" Inuyasha replied. Kagome had softened him up quite a bit from when he was released from being pinned to the god tree. Ayumi had decided to go back to school since she had a concealment necklac incase Naraku's brother showed up in the future. Meanwhile at the river Neeka was fishing when another neko hanyou came into the open and joined her. " Who are you" Neeka don't tell me that you have forgoten me" the chestnut brown haired male hanyou said. " No it can't be " Neeka said as memories flashed through her head. " You were killed in the village along with the rest of the tribe so i gave up on having a mate" " Oh so you do remember me" Raiyu replied. " yes i do so we minus well get this mating process over so i can take this food back to my friends, If you want to come with me you may just don't attack my friends" " Still friends with that fox hanyou are you and i also smell dog hanyou and neko youkai plus human on you. You have a strange group of friends mate" " Whatever if you hurt them i will shoot you with my miko powers i've been training with Kagome so i can shoot sacread arrows now" ' Crap if she's really trained with Kagome who got turned into a hanyou by the sacred jewel if i make her mad she could kill me through the mark of us being mates.' Raiyou thought.

end of Recap

They had finished mating the mark being a diamond because of Neeka's father being the Lord of the Southren lands. The sounds of two cat demons well in thier case hanyou's were meowing to significate that they had mated. " Raiyou we have to get back to the group i don't want another lecture from Inuyasha" Neeka told her mate. 'Oh god dammit she's been around Inuyasha as well that means that she has trained with the others as well boy if i ever get her mad am i in trouble' he thought to himself. As they approached the village on which the group was residing Inuyasha's nose began to sniff the air Neeka had caught the fish but had the scent of being mated on her so he was wondering who they new neko hanyou was soon she approached with Raiyou trailing behind her "WHO IN THE SEVEN HELLS ARE YOU" Inuyasha shouted at Raiyou. " Calm down Inuyasha this is my mate Raiyou we promised to mate each other when we were almost 16" Neeka said trying to calm down the irritated dog hanyou. Kitsa and Shippo were both thinking 'aw everyone has someone they love but me even Kirara has a mate cause she has been sneaking off with a male cat of her species known as Riley according to Neeka who heard her in her sleep.'

Time skip

Kagome and Sango were both 7 months pregnant and Neeka was 2 months along from the time she had mated Raiyou. The problem was that Kagome didn't know she was expecting twins since they couldn't get a doctor in Kagome's time to examine her since she was a half demon. Two months ago they had told her mother that she was pregnant and her mother was excited about the fact of getting grandchildren with cute little dog ears as she referred to them as. Surprisingly Sesshomaru had come along and told them that he had taken the human girl Rin as his mate which shocked eveyone because Sesshomaru detested humans. Shippo had also finally got the guts to ask Kitsa to be his girlfriend so was currently courting her. Koga had finally given up his claim on Kagome and took Ayame as his mate soon after he learned that one of Kagome's friends was his daughter. Shirori the half bat demon girl they met awhile back had grown into a beautiful woman and was seeking a mate that was like her but she would come to the village once in a while to visit those who had helped her get where she was today.

Time Skip again

It was time for both Kagome and Sango to give birth to thier kids. Inuyasha was getting " This is all your fault sit, i'm in so much pain sit,sit, sit,sit,sit,sit,sit, sit,sit,sit,sit, sit,sit,sit,sit, sit,sit,sit,sit, sit,sit,sit,sit, sit,sit,sit, and SIT" she yelled as they finally came out at the same time Miroku was getting his hand squeezed so hard it felt like his bones were breaking after awhile Sango gave birth to a beautiful daughter named Raika. Kagome and Inuyasha ended up with a girl and a boy who were named Akiema and Akira. The girl had taken after Inuyasha in looks with a few streaks of black highlighting her silver hair and the boy had silver streeaks instead of black with a tint of brown in his eyes. Suddenly they heard a scream in the distance.

((A/NSorry i haven't updated in a while but i had a mjor writers block plus school bleh i hate it and yes i am going to leave it as a cliffhanger for now.))


End file.
